Prof Roomate
by akiismarina
Summary: Charlie moves to London, and Hermione becomes his roomate. Hermione doesn't believe in earth shaking passion, and Charlies's only too happy to teach her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Charlie shook his head and chuckled good-naturedly as he sat nursing a butterbeer and watch his mother, sister and sister-in-law rush wildly around the kitchen, narrowly avoiding disaster several times. The chaos was not helped by his mother's constant need to kiss him ad babble over having her baby near her again, and Ginny's insistent surprise attack hugs.

"Mum, there's no reason to do anything special, really." Charlie insisted. "At least let me help." His words fell on deaf ears, and the only sign that he'd spoken was Victorie's delighted, high-pitched squeal from his lap. Knowing he was fighting a losing battle as he leaned back in his chair and cuddled his niece against his muscular torso.

"Here for only an hour and already stealing our women." Bill grumbled to Harry as they entered the kitchen, As if on que, Victorie turned to kneel on Charlie's lap and hug him down to hug him tightly around the neck.

"Even my own daughter," Bill whimpered, looking stricken. He shot Charlie a sharp, jealous glare when Charlie folded his arms around the girl and pulled her close, affectionately nuzzling her shoulder. The occupants of the room just ignored the overprotective father with a definite daughter-complex, used to his antics when anything with a Y-chromosome got near his baby girl. Fleur levitated silverware into the two men's hands, and several butterbeer to Charlie and order the three of them to set the table, then go sit out of their way while they finished Charlie's welcome home dinner. With obedience instilled from childhood to listen to the nearly always frightening Weasley women, they stood and entered the dinner room to levitate the platters into place and moved on to the living room to sip their beer and watch Victoire play.

A crash outside cause Charlie to jump and choked mid-sip. Bill casually thumped him on the back. The lack of reaction from the other men proved that no amount of Dragon Wrangling could ever amount to the chaos that was the Burrow.

"Merlin's bloody buttocks!" A slightly familiar and very angry woman's voice rang out Victories giggle and clapped cheerfully, much to the horror of her father.

"'Mione's here." Harry called out lightly. The sound of high heels clicking sharply drew their attention to the front hall. Hermione entered their field of vision. Her hair was wild and was soaking wet, as was her cloak, despite the clear skies outside.

"That's it! Stick a fork in me, cause I'm done! I would sooner mate with a demon than spend another bleeding night in that apartment!"She raged, wringing out her hair. Oblivious to her small audience, she began to peel off her cloak. "Do you have any idea what it's like to walk in to see _**your**_ date shagging your _**roommate**_, who set the date in the first place, on the counter where you've _**eaten **_ raw fruit off of, just earlier that day? You wouldn't believe what they were doing there. I didn't know people could twist that way… and that should have counted as abusive use of cooking utensils!"

"Err… 'Mione?" Harry called out weakly. All three men were beginning to blush at her sketchy, but yet detailed explanation of what had happened, as well as her increasing state of undress.

"_**Then**_ they had the nerve to proposition me! Or at least Lavender tried to before she decided to become a drama queen, screaming and flailing around until she hit and broke to sink faucet _**flooding**_ the kitchen. But did that stop them? Noooooo!" Hermione continued, too worked up to notice what was going on around her. Charlie gulped at the thoughts her story conjured up as well as how close her soaked tee-shirt and jeans hugged her body,

"If you don't stop now you'll be giving a free show or your own." Ginny appeared in the hallway. Grinning, she pointed over to the blushing, enraptured men in the next room over. Her grin became an outright bubble of laughter when Hermione squeaked and blush a red that rivaled her own hair. In true Weasley fashion, she shoved Hermione up the stairs to dry off and put on a change of fresh cloths while she took the old ones and washed and dried them. Silence enveloped the room as the two women climbed the stairs to Ginny's room.

"Oomph," Charlie grunted painfully when his older brother's elbow jabbed him in the side.

"Quite drooling." Bill teased, digging his elbow in harder. Still slightly dazed Charlie swiped the back of his hand over his mouth, further amusing the other occupants of the room.

"She's single you know," Harry murmured around a sip of butterbeer.

"Maybe you and Gin should set her up on a date then." Charlie shot back, not missing a beat. Bill and Harry exchanged secret glances over just how quickly Charlie's answer came.

"La nourriture est prêt!" Fleur's voice rang out summoning the house to the dinner table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Ginny tells me you've decided to moce to London," Hermione trailed off, eyeing her beef stew intently.

"Umm… yeah." Charlie responded after a moment, realizeing she was adressing him, not her spoon. "I'll be working with the Magical Creatures Department to help raise awarness about the proper and equal treatment of magical creatures."

"That's great! We need more people like y ou advocating for others." She burst out enthusiatically, forgetting to be shy. The remiaing Weasley family exchanged grins over the twin blushes that adorned their cheeks.

"So what's this we hear about Lavender getting it on in the sink?" Fred asked her with a devilishly mischeivious grin.

"No _**in**_ the sink _**next**_ to it. On the cutting board. Where I make my salade! And she broke the sink with her fake spazzaming! Hermione's rant was cut short when Harry clasped his hand over her mouth, hissing about the presence of children in the room. Hermione glared daggers at him and gestured threateningly at his lap with her spoon.

"What makes you so sure she was faking?" George teased with an even more devish grin hoping to get a rise out of the typically pridish bookworm.

"Nothing short of an unforgivable curse could make _**anyone**_ scream and flail around like that." Hermion answered dryly after successfully removing Harry's hand with a rather sharp bite to the tender flesh near the base of his thumb. She bent and consitnued to munch on her stew oblivious to Harry's painful sufferings, or the incrudlous stares being sent her way as the family silently wondered how it was possible for someone to e so naЇve.

"Do did you really mean it when you said you were gonna move out," Ron asked finally, his arm drapped lightly over the back of Luna's chair.

"Absolutly! I was actually going to ask to use the couch here or something until I manage to find a place of my own." Hermione turned to Mrs. Weasley hopefully.

Of course dear. I;m sure we can conjure up a cot somewhere." The matriarch was quick to reply, happy to have her house bursting at the seams with her loved ones.

"But it'll be so crowded with everyone staying here." Charlie blinked surprised that the responding voice was his own. The around the table, eyes turned to him surprised to hear the usually quite man speak up so suddenly. He mentally beat his head against the wall and order his mouth to remain closed an silent. "I have an empty guest room at my new place. You're more than welcome to it if you want. You'll have more space and can stay as long as you want, rent-free." An image of stuffing a sock in his mouth and casting a sticking spell to shut his lips crossed Charlie's mind as he silently cursed them for betraying him.

"Could I really?" Hermione asked softly after a moment of tense silence filled the air. Her face was a cloud of hesitation and surprise. Charlie could see a spark of hope in her eyes that sealed the deal for him.

"Of course."

"Then I accept. But I _**will**_ help pay for utilities and food and do my part with the house chores." Hermione laid down her terms firmly. Charlie nodded in acent with a mild grin, not surprised her determination to play an equal part in their new status as roommates.

"Great. Tomorrow when you have time we'll pop by and pick up you stuff and get you settled in.

"We all will," Ginny broke into their conversation, bringin them crashing back to earth. "I'm dying to see what Charlie's new place looks like!" She burst out excitedly accompanied by nodds and murmurs of agreement.

"Wouldn't mind having a _**chat**_ with this man-slut date of yours either." Ron mutter darkly, adopting a look of innocence when Hermione shot him a warning glare. Silently, Harry and the rest of the Weasley men agreed with Ron, while Ginny planned out the best way to deliever to mother-load of Bat-Boogey Hexes of Lavender.

The rest of the evening past by in a typical manner with converstations about Victorie's latest antics, Percy and Audrey's extended Honeymoon to the Congo, and Mrs. Weasley's not so subtle hints the Frend and George needed to find nice girls to settle down, how much she loved family wedddings *coughHarryandGinnycough…coughRonandLunacough* ("someone out to send mum to the medics about that cough of hers"), and how lonely Victorie must be at family gatherings without proper playmates (mother's code for give me more grandbabies stat!).

* * *

><p>I'm so glad so many people have liked the story so far! Please feel free to review with questions, concerns, comments or suggestions! They make me smile like an idiot when I see you guys took to time to write to me!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

After dinner, they sat sipping coffee, munching on homemade desserts. Vicotoire sat perched on her surrogate Aunt's lap. Leaning back against the woman's chest. The girl used the supple breasts as a pillow while Hermione feed her bites her cake from her fork. Charlie watched the two feeling strangely enraptured. Victoirie was always a loving little girl, but there was something unique about how strongly she took to Hermione. It was reminiscent of his own close bond to the child that always seemed to prevail and grow stronger despite the long distances and time in-between visits.

"She will be amazing with les enfants of her own, no?" Fleur engaged him softly. He blushed at being caught staring.

"Without a doubt." He agree, remembering the cross between mother, sister and best friend role she played for Harry, Ron and Ginny/

"As you mon frére." She added lightly, referring to his magnetism he had with seemingly as ankle-bitters. Charlie remained silent, sensing that Fleur may be more subtle than his mother, but she could be just as ruthless. By now, both girls in question wore twin, wide yawns that made more than a few people grin into their dessert.

In silent agreement, the young parents stood and gathered their daughter, wished everyone a good night, and retired to the room Bill and Charlie shared as children. Charlie shot Hermione a silent question, and at her consent, they also stood to say their good-byes. Charlie took a handful of floo-powder and passed the jar to Hermione. As she took a handful of her own, he stepped into the green flames and called out clearly "The Dragon's Keep," eliciting grins and rolled eyes at the somewhat predictable name of her new place.

"You can take the boy off the reservation," Hermione began.

"But never the reservation out of the boy." Harry finished the popular muggle saying. Hermione smiled, and mimicked Charlie's actions, disappearing into the flames and leaving Harry to explain the old saying.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Hermione appeared in Charlie's living room, and stumbled slightly as she stepped out. Silently she took note of the slightly elevated step from the fireplace.

"Welcome," Charlie poked his head around the corner with a cheesy grin. He jerked his head in a follow me motion, amusing Hermione with his slightly childish behavior which seemed so out of place for someone with his work background. Then she remembered he was a Weasley boy. Enough said.

Smiling in spite of herself, she followed as his head retracted back around the corner. She walked down the hall and turned when she caught sight of a flash of red. Charlie clicked on several lights to illuminate the spacious room decorated with a soft turquoise theme that had tons of space her all of her clothing and belongings, a full length mirror, and spacious desk set off to the side. The entire room was centered around the biggest, fluffiest bed she had ever seen in her 22 years of life, covered in what was undoubtedly silk of the highest quality.

"I hope you like it… of course your more than welcome to change it around and redecorate however you please." Charlie spoke softly, hesitation adding a pleasant lilt to his already appealing deep voice. Hermione gaped at him, still astounded at the room much less the very thought that she would be anything less than incandescently thrilled with it.

Just as she had begun to gather her wits enough to begin to formulate a response, Charlie snapped his fingers with a grunt of realization, freezing her thought process once again. Rather suddenly, he pulled out his wand and muttered several incantations that caused the far wall to ripple and shift until it formed into bookshelves spanning from one end of the wall to the other, from floor to ceiling. Inconspicuously, a stepping stool now stood in the corner, the perfect height for her to comfortable step on and off of with several books and still be able to rest the top shelves.

"In some of her letters Ginny mentioned how you hated having to pack away your books or get rid of them because you didn't have space for them." He said by explanation to her wide-eyed stare, blushing from the base of his neck to the tips of his ears, hoping that the knowledge didn't make him seem creepy or overbearing. Belated he wondered if he should have offered before altering half her new room.

Hermione was shocked at the consideration he showed her, as well as the fact that he bothered to remember such a trivial fact about someone he barely knew. Even after ten years of friendship, and more than one complaint about the way she hoarded books, she doubted either Ron or Harry would have thought to indulge her bibliophilic if for no other reason than not wanting to encourage the habits.

Filled with the impulsivity of overjoyed gratitude, she launched herself airborne, into Charlie's chest, and wrapped her arms around her neck with a soft squeal. Surprised, Charlie grunted softly and was knocked back a step. His reflexes kicked in allowing him to catch the young woman and hold her aloft before his mind recovered from the sudden attack. A few second later, his mind caught up and realized what had transpired, and processed the thrilled chorus of "thank you" Hermione was now squealing insistently.

Warmth spread throughout his body at the close contact. Combined with the sudden masculine pride and joy he felt at making Hermione so happy, Charlie couldn't help the rich flow of chuckles that where emitted from deep within his chest, or the slight tightening or his arms around her petite frame, still suspended mid-air against his own.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm gonna go ahead and say this one's for **The Weatherwitch** as a special thank you for faithfully reading a reviewing every chapter, and wanting more every time! This took a little longer, but you'll notice it's definatly longer too. If you have any questions, concerns, comments, enjoy the story, or SUGGESTIONS(!) make sure to review with them!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Suddenly realizing herself, Hermione leaned back, and slide her arms down to rest her hands on Charlie's shoulders. Charlie's eyes dilated in response to her straight-forward gaze and the borderline sensual movement of her hands. Almost instantly, his traitorous mind noted how small she was, and how well she fit against him. In almost a trance, he loosened his hold and allowed her to slide down, biting back a groan at the feeling of her soft, and curvaicous body sliding along the length of his own. His ego flared when her eyes widened as she felt his toned muscles as she slide down. It seemed to take eternity before her feet touched the ground. Her hands still rested on his shoulders, while his had slipped to her hips. Her felt a shock to his groin when she licked her lips and lightly bit her rather tasty looking bottom lip.

The barest whisper of his conscience, reminding him of just who she was, prevented him from leaning in and taking her lips in a carnal assault. He doubted that the very protect male dup of the Golden Trio would appreciate him taking advantage of their female counterpart. He also had a rather vivid memory of her reaction to the scene with Lavender earlier that evening. As attractive as the obvious innocence was, and how strongly in invoked some of his more animalistic instincts, it was also enough to stoke his masculine gallantry, making him want to protect her and make sure she was treated right. The opposing instincts reminded him of the cartoons he had seem in muggle studies class back in Hogwarts, where the character would have mini angel and devil versions of themselves on either shoulder. He also seemed to remember that the devil side one and eat up the angel side a lot.

"It's beautiful Charlie. I really can't thank you enough for this," Hermione breathed, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"I'm glad you like it," He choked out, breaking violently out of his trance.

Slowly, Charlie dragged himself away and showed her the rest of the house, beating his very lustful mini-Charlie devil into submission. More than once he shook his head and wondered at his own sanity as vivid images of a mini-Charlie angel, that looked suspicious similar to his mother, scolded and screeched at mini-Charlie devil while beating him up with a broom.

Down the hall from Hermione's room, was the bathroom and shower. At the very end of the hall was the master bedroom and master bath. There was also an attic for storage, and basement equipped with a laundry room, small office filled with Charlie's work papers, a small kitchenette and an entertainment center that Hermione was sure his brother's would go insane over when they saw it. As she looked around, Charlie cast a few more incantations, creating a second office next to his own, with a door that adjoined them. Hermione began to protest, saying something strange about man-cave's, but Charlie ignored her protests with a pat on her head, telling her she should pick out furniture she wanted so they could get it and move it in the following weekend. He laughed and rubbed her hair vigorously when she shot him a death glare in response. On the way back to the main floor, Charlie stopped at a linen closet and pulled out two huge fluffy white towels, two hand towel, a washcloths and bottles of shampoo, soap and lotion. Hermione reached out to help him, but he was already making his way to the stairs, carrying the large load with ease.

Hermione followed him up the stairs, noting he looked good even from behind. She never understood the concept of a nice butt before. Now there was no doubt in her mind that Charlie's butt gave a goal for all other butts to reach for. He had long legs that were without a doubt 100% muscle, and a well toned, sexy back that put seriously naughty images in her mind. She shook herself, reminding herself that this was her best friend's older brother and new housemate. The images were completely inappropriate and totally unlikely to be anything near reality.

"_They're still rather nice though…"_ her mind whispered back. She grudgingly had to agree, then set to distract herself with the observation that out of all the Weasley boys only Bill and Charlie seemed to inherit the elusive 'gentleman gene', though Charlie's was undoubtedly stronger. They were also the only two that seemed to be capable of realizing her was a member of the female race. Not for the first time, she wondered what kind of defect would give them such super abilities while no one else seemed capable of even comprehending the idea.

"Tomorrow we can go to the store and get everything you need after we get your things settled. Until then, you're more than welcome to use whatever I have here. I'm sure the baths products are… lacking feminine appeal though…" he trailed off in silent apology.

"No I'm sure their fine. Thank you, Charlie, but I would really hate for you to sacrifice you Saturday like that," Hermione responded quickly, feeling a bit awkward as she watched him place the bottles on the counter and hand up the towels.

"Don't worry about it. I'd hardly call it a sacrifice." Charlie smiled. "I'm going to make a cup of tea, and then turn in for the night. Would you like a cup?"

"Umm… no thanks. I think I'm just going to shower and write my parents to tell them I've moved. I want to have the letter ready to send first thing I get up." She responded, already planning to get up early to send the letter before moving her stuff.

"Don't bother," Charlie answered, suddenly filling Hermione with the wild thought that he'd just read her mind. "You can use Zeus. He should be back from hunting in a little." He slide past her and started down the hall toward the kitchen. "I'll let you know when he gets in. Feel free to invite your parents to visit next weekend too."

"Alright, I will. Thanks." Hermione called as he disappeared around the corner. She quickly snapped the door closed and turned on the shower, admiring the spacious room and eyeing the shower eagerly as the water become hot. Once it appeared scolding, she stripped and stepped in, sighing in content when the hot water hit her body. The sigh turned to a moan when the shower head magically altered settings to a massage water pressure. Humming softly she washed off, and wrapped herself in a towel, after turning the water off, enjoying its fluffy softness. As she dried, she realized that she didn't have a change of clothes. She panicked for a moment, feeling her heart stop at the thought of having to go to Charlie soaking, in a towel, and without a change of clothes. Then she rolled her eyes at her own silliness and transfigured the other towel into a nightgown. After casting quick drying spells on her body and hair, she slipped on the gown, and put the bathroom back into rights. She gathered her dirty clothes, and darted down the hall to her new room. She folded them and placed them in a pile near the door as a reminder to herself to place then in the wash later.

She stepped closer to the bed and saw a book, paper, quill and ink on the desk. She realized Charlie must have bought them by, realizing she didn't have anything to write with. The book was also one of his, about some of the more rare breeds of dragons, with a note on it saying he thought she might want something to look at until they retrieved her own books. She smiled at his thoughtfulness, and sat down to begin her letter.

* * *

><p><strong>Go on and press the little button... or I just might be forced to do the unthinkable to Charlie's eyebrows! DUN DUN DUN!<strong>

**l  
>l<br>v**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mum and Dad,<em>

_How are you I would have called but I don't have any wards and hook up here like I have in my room. Or rather, my old room. You see, I moved just this evening. I know its sudden and to tell the truth, I didn't expect it any more than either of you did. However, I've moved out of my flat with Lavender and into a house owned by one of the Weasleys. I still will pay for utilities and food but I'm free of rent at last! I just wanted to let you know, and invite you to dinner next weekend. As always, just send your reply with the owl – it belongs to my roommate. _

_ Love,_

_Hermione._

* * *

><p>Hermione signed the parchment with a flourish and sat back in her chair, allowing her body to relax. She sighed realizing, not for the first time, how tense she became when writing her parents. Her handwriting always became painstakingly careful and she would give such consideration to her wording it was borderline torture.<p>

A gentle knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts. She padded over and opened the door partially to reveal Charlie grinning sheepishly. He ran his fingers through his hair as their eyes met. Hermione's heart seemed to skip a whole series of beats as a sight simultaneously completely adorable and amazingly sexy greeted her. Her heartstrings tightened, and she bit her lip as a subconscious response to him.

On the other side of the door, the sight of Hermione's flushed cheeks and the way she bit her lip oh so innocently sent mini-Charlie angel chasing after mini-Charlie devil with a chainsaw in a desperate attempt to do away with him once and for all. Externally though, he just ran his fingers through his hair, more roughly this time, and shifted uncomfortably. She was in a soft white cotton nightgown that fell just above her knees, with straps that were thin and allowed the slight "V" cut to fall just low enough to allow a hint at cleavage. Her curls were shiny and soft and practically begged him to bury his fingers in them. The mini Charlies were only half hearted in their game of cat and mouse. They, just like their large counterpart, where too distracted by the sight to put much effort into normal functioning. Which reminded Charlie… he was supposed to breath. He gulped in a lungful of air, grateful that Hermione didn't seem to notice his sudden lapse in brain functioning.

Hermione and Charlie remained frozen, lost in their thoughts about the other, unaware of just how similar their train of thoughts were. Almost simultaneously, the young woman and _very_ virile man pulled their trains to halt and rejoined reality.

"Ehem… er… I'm glad you're still awake. I thought you might have been tired after the day and you know… drifted." He abruptly cut off his rambling.

"No, I actually just finished my letter to my parents. It may actually be morning before they get it. They're in Toronto, Canada at a dental conference.

"Well it's about 10 here. So it's even earlier there. Zeus will probably be able to get there sometime in the early morning. I'll instruct him to wait outside until sun-up."

"That sounds perfect, thank you!"

"Which actually reminds me why I came here in the first place." Charlie shot her a sheepish smile. " Zeus just arrived. He ate and drank when he got in so he'd ready to go."

"That's great!" Hermione darted over to her desk and grabbed the letter.

"Did you invited them over next week?" Charlie asked as they walked down the hall to Charlie's room.

"Yes. I'm sure they'll want to meet you…" Hermione trailed off, thinking about the undoubted interrogation Charlie would face when her parents meet him.

She froze in the doorway and took in the master bedroom with an appreciative eye. The bed was even larger than her own, and made of a deep, rich, solid wood. The covers were blood red and silky, covered in soft, comfy looking pillows. The walls were painted cream on the top half and deep maroon on the bottom. A large, flat screen television was mounted on the wall opposite the bed. The lights were inset into the ceiling, and set low. It was a sensual, seductive room. It smelled like Charlie and sent shivers down Hermione's spine. The family photos, dragon posters and books on dragons gave the room the same reassuring, comfortable aura Charlie did, making Hermione feel at peace and a sense of belonging. The sound of fluttering drew her attention to the far corner, where Charlie stood, with a large, golden Falcon perched on his arm.

"Hermione, meet Zeus." Charlie said proudly, smiling at her awestruck gaze.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Review! <em>**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Charlie helped Hermione attach her letter to the Flacon's leg, and gave him instructions about the delivery, all the while speaking to he bird on a mixture of Romanian and English. The mixture of the two accents was slight and appealing. There was a tense silence after Charlie sent off Zeus when they realized they were alone together in an amazingly sexual bedroom.

"Er… so Zeus should return in a day or two with a reply." Charlie stated the obvious nervously.

"Your accent!" Hermione suddenly burst out, surprising them both. It was like her vocal cords decided to rebel against her brain. "It's a mix, just like when you were talking to Zeus."

"Yeah, that's how it normally is." Charlie said, blushing. The sexual tension now dissipated, he went on to explain. "I've spent so much time in Romania, speaking Romanian with a Romanian accent that it blend with my English. I usually suppress it at home though…" He trailed off, stopping himself from admitting that he usually only slipped up when he was distracted by being very tired, drunk or having some very strong emotions.

Hermione nodded, understanding his decision to suppress the additional component to his accent. She was also slightly surprised to find she was glad that the very sexy new discovery was a private one that other women would not get to witness. At least, not with ease. She tried to tell herself the feeling had nothing to do with her tendency to be possessive, but couldn't even convince herself.

They left in a comfortable silence, and parted with murmurs of goodnight at her door. Hermione snapped the door shut and padded over to the bed. She pulled back her covers and grabbed Charlie's book off the desk. The sheets were cool and silky as she slid between them and settled back on the pillows. Charlie's sent mixed with that of parchment wafted to her nose as the cracked open the book to chapter one.

* * *

><p>Charlie strolled down the hall, running his fingers through his hair. It was a nervous habit that reared its ugly head whenever he was nervous, anxious, or deep in thought. Right now he was all of the above. Hermione seemed to have that effect on him. Surprisingly though, he didn't dislike it. As a matter of fact, he might even go so far as to say he enjoyed it.<p>

He descended the stairs to the basement, shaking his head and making a mental note to see a shrink. After this evening he was beginning to think he'd inhaled too much dragon flames fumes and knocked something loose in his head.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he yawned and rubbed the back of his tense warily. He always had difficulty sleeping, and it was always worse when he was stressed. Between Hermione and work, he knew better than to hold any hope for getting much sleep tonight. Outside he seemed perfectly normal, but inside his mind was always on overload, flying from one thought to another. It was such a rapid fire of thoughts that, when he was learning Occulemency, his best mate couldn't follow or understand them. Charlie still thought he was being overdramatic, having never had any problems following his own thoughts.

With a sigh, he turned on the television and sat on the couch. He conjured a table and summoned several piles of lengthy parchments, inkwells and several new quills. He settled in to his large pile of paperwork for his new job just as the American "Sherlock Holmes" film, with Robert Downey Jr., started.

* * *

><p>Hermione groaned, rolled to her back and kicked frustrated. She was so tired, but couldn't fall asleep. She threw back the covers and padded to the door, intent of a cup of tea. She entered the kitchen silently, turned on the kettle and sat at the table to wait for it to boil. She could practically taste the tea already.<p>

Moments later she become aware of the muted sound of voices from the basement. Her initial reaction was to tense in preparation for a fight. She scolded herself for allowing exhaustion and Charlie's presence to cause he to lower her guard to the point of leaving her wand in her room, and taking so long to notice the strange voices. The panic quickly subsided when she realized the voices were from a television.

Her curiosity piqued, she shut off the kettle and padded over to the basement. She descended the stairs and easily identified the voices as the sound of Sherlock Holmes, about three-quarters of the way through. Her lips slide into a wry smile at the memory of watching the movie with Harry and Ron. Harry had actually cast a silencing charm on Ron because the redhead refused to stop asking questions about even the most simple muggle aspects of the movie. He then cast a binding charm on the poor guy when he kept squirming and getting in their way of the television while yelling silently at Harry to take the charm off.

She remembered seeing the clock in the kitchen, and was only mildly surprised to realize it was well after midnight. She was much more surprised to see Charlie, fully awake and doing paperwork on the couch. He was dressed in plaid pajama pants and a black tee shirt, and his hair was _very_ tasseled. He looked adorable, but beyond exhausted. A testament to that was the fact he still had yet to notice her presence. She'd become sharply attuned to her surroundings thanks to her membership in the Golden Trio. But Charlie's skills and abilities dwarfed all three of theirs combined.

She came to the decision that they both needed some Dreamless-Sleep potion and performed a quick bit of wordless, wand less magic to summon some from her purse in her room. She silently thanked Merlin that her time spent on the run with Harry and Ron had taught her to tap into her reserves to perform such high-level magic despite her exhaustion. She levitated the potion to the counter in the kitchenette and set the kettle on the stove. As the kettle heated, Hermione padded behind the couch and rested her hands on Charlie's shoulders. Startled by the sudden contact, his muscles tensed beneath her hands.

"Your up late." Hermione observed.

Charlie relaxed, recognizing the soft, melodious voice. Feeling his shoulders relax a bit, she waked around the couch, sat next to him and turned his body by pushing on his shoulders. Confused, Charlie turned and shifted so he was sitting facing away from Hermione, and placed his quill on the table. Hermione replaced her hands on his shoulders and became to knead them, slowly forcing the knots from his muscles, allowing them to further relax. Charlie bit back a moan, amazed that such small, delicate looking hands could work such wonders.

By the time the kettle whistled, Charlie's shoulders and back felt better than they ever felt, at least since he started Hogwarts. Needless to say, he was rather disappointed when he hands stopped their magic when she stood to turn off the stove. He turned to watch Holmes and Watson try to infiltrate the sewers and save Parliament. Only moments later Hermione returned and sat on the couch with one leg bent to lie on the couch, crossed beneath the other whose toes lightly brushed the floor. Charlie was surprised when she held out a second, steaming mug to him.

"I put some Dreamless-Sleep Draught in, it looks like we both need it." She explained. A shy smile spread over Charlie's lips and showed pleasantly in his green-blue eyes.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Bill flooed to his brother's house tumbled out of the fireplace and nearly ran headlong into his wife.<p>

"Charlie, Hermione… me and Fleur are here!" Bill called out by way of greeting. He shared a confused look with Fleur when no greeting was returned. They walked further into the house where the soft sound of the television attracted them to the basement. They descended the stairs and saw in info-martial playing. They made their way around the couch, where they were met with a sight that made Fleur squeal and clutch Bill's hand. And Bill grin widely with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Charlie was stretched out on the couch, dead asleep on his back. With him was Hermione. Her legs fell between his own, and twisted around the leg furthest from her. Her body overlapped his, so it rested next to him. She rested with her back to the back of the couch, and her head on his chest. Her hand was also on his chest, clutched around his shirt. His arm was curled around her waist with his hand resting on her hip. His other hand rested over the hand on his chest and his face was turned down and buried in her hair. The sight was all around adorable… and rather telling too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Bill and Fleur contemplated the situation. By silent, mutual agreement they decided to wake up the two sleepers, then quickly do damage control to prevent them from freaking out and backing away from what was definitely forming. Bill reached out and shook both Hermione and Charlie gently.

"Wakey, wakey! Eggs and … bacy!" He sang out cheerfully. Fleur giggled at his antics.

"Bacy?"

"Yeah. Bill – speak for bacon." Bill joked. They both laughed.

"Shut up." Charlie muttered, His voice husky and slurred with sleep.

"Mfgrmf." Hermione grumbled into Charlie's chest. Charlie's eyes snapped open, and her stared down at her. After a moment of silence, laughter rang out from all three Weasleys, which increased Hermione's grumbles of protest.

"Maybe some coffee will perk her up." Charlie suggested.

"I'll make some. And some breakfast too." Fleur agreed. She bolted up the stairs, humming cheerfully.

"Come on 'Mione. Up and at 'em." Charlie wheedled. He sat up easily despite Hermione still resting on his chest. She just grumbled darkly at both men. They both chuckled, coming to the conclusion they were witnessing the birth of a whole new language.

"Never would have though you wouldn't be a morning person "Mione." Bill teased. He leaned over and dropped a kiss beneath her ear, causing her to giggle. "Or ticklish!" He added with a laugh.

"I guess she's having a stronger reaction to the Dreamless – Sleep Draught." Charlie said. He wrapped the hand formerly resting on hers around the far side of her legs and swung her body around, supporting her back with his free arm. He slipped his hand beneath her knees and lifted her, bridle – style, as he stood.

He carried her up the stairs with ease, followed closely by Bill. Gently, he deposited her in a chair in the kitchen jus as Fleur placed a cup of coffee, made just the way she liked, in front of her. She attacked it ferociously, drowning it in under a minute, ignoring the burning sensation on her tongue and the roof of her mouth.

"Thanks." She said gratefully when Fleur replenished her cup.

Charlie and Bill sat next to, and across from her respectively. Fleur set coffees in front of them, served Hermione and Charlie scrambled eggs and sat sipping her own cup of coffee.

"So I heard you had trouble sleeping last night." Bill commented as a way to subtly let Fleur into the loop.

"Yeah, that's why Hermione made us ea and Dreamless – Sleep Draught." Charlie answered, realizing his brother's intent.

"Ah… and apparently Miss 'Mione doesn't handle her Draught very well." Bill teased. Hermione just sniffed and turned up her nose at him. After finishing her eggs, Hermione stood and began to clear the table. Charlie jumped up and took the dishes from her.

"I'll take care of this. You go get dressed. As soon as my sister arrives, you ladies can head over to your old place and get everything packed for us to bring back."

"No rush. It's already half done." Ginny's voice surprised them from the doorway. Next to her stood a serene Luna.

"You've already packed that much?" Hermione asked, feeling both shocked and concern for her belongings.

"Not us." Ginny answered vaguely.

Luna and the Weasley's shared looks of understanding. Harry and Ron had gone ahead of them to make sure Lavender and her boy-toy would be long gone. Knowing their over-protective nature, the two would be hexed to hell and back gotten screaming earfuls and enraged rants that would only half make sense and leave looking and feeling in a way that could only be described by the scared, crying children, and howling dogs and yowling cats that would be seen left in their wake.

The brothers would have been more concerned by the looks of triumphant approval on the women's faces, if they didn't feel the same, or had spent a large chunk of time planning their own horrors to put the two through. They shared a look that clearly said that it must be a trait that came with being a Weasley… or spending a lot of time in exposure to them.

Fortunately, Hermione's mind was still too foggy from the Sleepless – Dream Draught to notice the exchange. She was instead suddenly _extremely_ worried about her belongings. Her worry turned to panic when she thought of her carefully hidden shoty romance novels, packed carefully in a box to cover her much more… _graphic_ romances, as well as her well loved and _very_ well used… _personal massager_ in her night drawer, protected by a whole slew of charms. One hint of those charms and the boys would rip the place to pieces until they found her 'friend' and other guilty pleasures.

"'Mione, you okay?" Charlie asked tenderly, placing the back of his hand to her now _very_ pale face. Hermione tried to create a coherent answer when Ginny interrupted her.

"I did stop in your room to get some essentials before dawn today. Any later and Harry and Ron would be wrecking havoc on the place." Ginny grinned brightly at the thought. "I shrunk them, hope you don't mind, and brought them in my purse, If you'll show me to your room we can take them out and I'll help you put them away" Ginny shot Hermione a look that said she figured what her panic was about and had already taken care of it. Hermione smiled gratefully and nodded.

"Sure, I'll bring you there right now." Hermione stood to lead her out of the kitchen and to the hall with the rooms. Charlie had begun to wash the dishes, and just before turning the corner to follow Hermione, Ginny looked over her shoulder at Bill and Fleur.

"'Mione?" She mouthed at them with a nod to Charlie looking both amused and surprised. At her brother's nod and nonchalant shrug that told her she was only seeing the tip of the iceberg, Ginny's expression become excited, curious, perhaps a bit mischievous and (to the couples surprise) even a bit hopeful.

* * *

><p>Once in Hermione's room Ginny levitated not only the items that had nearly sent Hermione into a panic attack out of her bag, but also all of Hermione's undergarments, fresh clothes and pajamas for the day and all of her more riské clothing.<p>

"I grabbed everything I figured no man, other than your significant other, should even suspect you have."

"Thanks Gin. I completely owe you!" Hermione thanks her emphatically.

"You could repay me by going out and getting yourself laid." The red head announced seriously. "If this stuff's any indication, you're long over due. Although, I'm sure this puppy sure helps." She reached over and picked up the vibrator Hermione had charmed to run magically, and with much more power than any muggle vibrator could ever hope of using.

"Whoa!" Ginny gasped and grinned at the red faced Hermione. With a dark glare, she reached out and snatched it from the girl, with a black look to prevent any lewd comments she knew were on the tip of the younger woman's tongue.

"I _do not_ need to get laid," She seethed. "I'd be even more stressed trying to do that, and God only knows why you all love it so much. It's uncomfortable and hurts."

* * *

><p>After Hermione and Ginny left the room, Bill nudged his wife lightly.<p>

"Je voudrais parler avec mon frère en prive sil vous plaite." He murmured. She nodded and gave him a peck on the lips. She caught Luna's eye and gestured for her to follow her out the room. She would keep the young woman distracted for w while so the brothers could chat.

Once the women were out of earshot, Bill leaned back in his chair and sipped his coffee while regarding his younger brother thoughtfully.

"So, sounds like you two got pretty close last night." He commented, figuring the direct approach was the best way to go.

"Not really, we barely spoke." Charlie answered just a bit too quickly. Bill simply fixed him with a blank stare. As always, Charlie caved, desperate to talk and prove to himself he wasn't entirely crazy, or a complete bastard. For his credit, Bill listened attentively and didn't even crack a grin when Charlie told him about his mini-me devil and angel.

"So you like her." Bill shrugged. "Sure she's innocent, but I know you man. And so do Ron and Harry. Of there's anyone who could take good care of her and make her happy, it's you. As far as I can tell, she doesn't seem to have anything against you. Just the opposite really. Personally I think you're on the right track – inviting her parents over and making sure she's comfortable. Just don't forget that Harry, Ron and Ginny are just as much family to her as her parents are. I'm pretty sure Ginny's on board already- she's always wished Hermione was her sister. Talk to her first, she might be more help to you than me. Then talk to Harry and Ron. They'll take it better if they know Hermione's happy and wants the same thing."

"_If_ she wants the same thing." Charlie amended, still looking dubious. "Thanks Bill." He pulled his brother into a gruff hug.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry the update took a bit longer than I planned! I had my wisdom teeth out Monday, but the chapter was ready to go yesterday. I just didn't get to finish typing the whole thing! Anyway. I hop you like. Be sure to review! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Harry and Ron apparated to Charlie's living room, startling Fleur and Luna, who were sitting on the couch chatting. They chuckled at the women's startled looks, and quickly kissed them both hello.

"Well don't you two look like the cat that ate the canary," Fleur commented.

"One of them at least. The bugger was gone when we arrived." Ron muttered, obviously still sore about missing out on a chance to beat Hermione's date to a pulp. Lavender didn't even know his name, and there was no way Hermione would tell them. She was too kind hearted to sign the ass's death certificate.

"Bill and Charlie aren't here?" Harry asked, trying to mask his own disappointment.

"Yeah, and Ginny was acting weird about needing to see 'Mione." Ron added.

"They're in the kitchen having a heart-to-heart." Fleur answered.

"And in Hermione's room." Luna added. Harry and Ron shared looks of a combination of suspicion and confusion.

"Err… what?" Ron asked.

"The girls are in 'Mione's room." Charlie explained, entering the room with Bill. Harry quickly noticed his intimate use of their friend's nickname. Fortunately, Ron was still trying to put two and two together, and missed it.

"Were." Hermione's voice corrected as she entered with Ginny.

"'Mione!" Harry and Ron greeted her simultaneously, sounding like they'd just found the missing piece to themselves. They surged forward and wrapped her in a hug between them. Hermione laughed and excepted their exuberant greeting cheerfully.

* * *

><p>By ten, the entire Weasley family met with Hermione at the front door to her flat. As they exchanged greetings, she opened the door and lead them in. No one bothered to call out to see if anyone was home, knowing that Harry and Ron had made sure no living soul would be present for the rest of the weekend.<p>

In true twin fashion, Fred and George magiced the walls to play popular wizard music while everyone levitated objects and boxes to and fro, barely missing one another numerous times by nothing more than luck. Around noon, Luna and Fleur stepped out to buy foot-long subs for everyone. Hermione had introduced them to the muggle meal, and they insisted on buying it every chance they got. Everyone ate mouthfuls of the sandwiches in between packing and stacking boxes. For the rest of the afternoon, the group danced and sang as the swept the apartment top to bottom to make sure everything to make sure everything of Hermione's was packed away. They teased and joked around; enjoying the time they got to spend together.

By late noon, everything was packed and ready to go. Charlie quickly took charge, organizing who would take what and how they'd move it. After setting his family to work, Charlie grabbed Hermione's hand and lead her out of the flat and to the street below.

"Come one, before they realize we're not coming back," he urged her, tightening his grip on her hand as he pulled her faster.

"We're not?" She questioned, jogging slightly to catch up with his long, powerful strides.

"Nope. They can do the heavy lifting, and we'll go get your office furniture picked out."

Charlie lead her through several more narrow streets, and through several hidden portals, until they came to a halt in front of a large store front that advertised the largest selection of office furniture possible. Hermione stared up in awe at the size of the building, barely noticing as Charlie gently lead her through the doors.

"Good afternoon! May I help you?" A small portly witch greeted them.

"Yes, we need furnishing for a home office." Charlie answered.

The witch lead them deep into the belly of the store where she showed them set after set of beautiful desks and cabinets. She told them about each price, and carefully outlined the benefits and downfalls of each item. Hermione listened attentively to everything the store clerk was saying, so focused she failed to notice that her hand was still held captive by her companion.

Charlie wasn't paying attention to a single word coming from the clerk's mouth. He was far too focused on the small, soft hand nestled within his own. He could tell when she found something interesting by the way her hand tightened around his fingers. For some reason, the gentle, innocent sensation was far more pleasurable than anything any other woman had managed to produce.

Just over an hour later, Hermione had finished choosing cherry – wood office furnishings, including a large desk with plenty of draw space and several shelves to hang on the wall near her desk. As a surprise, Charlie also ordered a plush, luxurious rolling chair that could magically sense and massage out tense muscles. She had thanked him profusely, and even tried to pay him back, but he refused. As far as the he was concerned, the way she smiled and looked at him, the way her hand tightened around his, and the way she hugged his arm to her soft curves made it worth every cent.

After arranging to have the furniture delivered the next day, Charlie reluctantly released his hand so they could apparate to the Burrow for dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Monday rolled around to find a very tired Charlie and Hermione. The day before, they'd unpacked Hermione's belongings and prepared a feast worth of a queen for their family and friends. Hermione also informed him that the reply from her parents had arrived. He frowned remembered the reply; she'd left the letter open on the table.

Hermione,

Your father and I are disappointed to hear that you suddenly moved with out consulting  
>us , we know how close you are to the Weasley family, and they've been good<br>about taking care of you. Never the less, we both expect a full and complete explanation for  
>your hasty actions.<p>

As for your roommate's invitation, ask if Friday would be an inconvenient time for our  
>visit. I know we need not ask <em>you<em> dear. But surely your roommate has a social agenda and  
>plenty of dates to keep. Let us know soon so we can prepare properly.<p>

-Mum

The tone was cold and fat too business like for an exchange between a mother and a daughter. And the jab she put in almost Hermione's social and dating life was amazingly mean doe anyone to day and immediately made Charlie dread their visit. They let Zeus rest for the day, then sent him out with a response saying they'd expect the Grangers for dinner at 7: 30.

Also, the past two nights were unusually difficult. His problems sleeping seemed to be magnified to the extreme and the results were easy to see on his weary face and tousled hair. Not the best look for the first day on the job, but his reputation preceded him and people were impressed just to see him in person.

* * *

><p>Lunch time came not a moment too soon. The morning had been filled with paperwork and several meetings with the other heads of departments. On his way out, he passed by a small group of young men near Hermione's age.<p>

"I'm telling you man, that Brown girl will do you in no time. She's a total freak, anything goes. I spent the whole evening tapping that." A blond broke bragged to his friends.

"Nice!" His dark haired friend cheered him on. "What about your date though. She join in?"

"Granger? That bookworm hightailed it outta there pronto. I was just doing my sister-in-law a favor, agreeing to the date. Looks like I owe her big time for a wild night."

Charlie tensed, realizing this was the son-of-a-bitch that slipped between harry and Ron's fingers. But not this time. Schooling his face to a friendly expression, he approached the group.

"Good afternoon," he greeted them. They turned to look at him.

"Whoa! You're Charlie Weasley!' A black guy with startling blue eyes looked admiringly at Charlie.

"That's right. I just started today." He explained, despite the fact that everyone and their grandmother were aware of it.

"I'm Jonathan Hale." The fan stuck out his hand and looked star-struck when Charlie reached out and grasped out it. Charlie gave a pointed glance to the other two members of the group.

"Of, right! This is Tony," the dark haired man nodded. "Tony DiVentria, and he's Brian Hausser."

Charlie's target gave him an uninterested glace and shot a pointed look at the clock. Charlie's temper pulled at the tight leash cast around it, flaring at the boy's rude, disrespectful attitude.

"Pleasure." Charlie ground out. "So do you all work here, in this department?"

"Well I do." Jonathan answered. "Tony and Brian work in the field, investigating reports of magic."

Charlie nodded. Their field role as investigators helped explain their attitudes. They felt, acted and probably were treated like a couple of heroes around the offices.

"Oh really, either of you know Migedean Feshlier?" He asked, naming the top member of their department who had gone on to be a well-respected Auror and hero to many. He was the pride of their department.

"Of course. Worked with him myself." Brian spoke up, bragging proudly.

"His back ever heal?" Charlie asked, keeping his voice light and casual.

"What do you mean, why would anything be wrong with his back?" Brian snapped.

"He came into the reserve and got too close to a pregnant Russian Blue. She charged and grabbed him, knocking him around. By the time I got there his ribs were nearly all cracked, leg shattered and back an entire third degree burn. The only thing I couldn't fix was his back. Russian blues emit flames that can't be extinguished magically, and burns that can't be healed. The process is pretty painful."

Now he had the full attention of all three guys. Brian and Tony were staring at him with bug eyes and Brian was gapping at him. Jonathan looked ready to bow down and hail him.

"_You_ healed Migedean _Fleshier_?" Brian snarked.

"And saved his _life_!" Jonathan added in awe.

Charlie shrugged and nodded, satisfied to have put the two arrogant boys into their place.

"Come on, are we going to eat or not?' Tony hissed, ready to get away from Charlie. His friends nodded.

"Would you join us?" Jonathan asked hopefully. Charlie was sorely tempted to accept when he saw the looks of horror on Brian and Tony's faces.

"No thank you. I can't, I have previous plans." Charlie answered.

He shook hands again with an exuberant, though disappointed Jonathan. Brian and Jonathan simply left quickly, ignoring Charlie. As soon as they were out of sight, Charlie darted back into his office and began to compose a letter. Then deciding that it'd take too long, he sent out a patronus with a message. Then he sat back and waited.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Fleur and Luna were all gathered in Charlie's office and were thirsty for revenge.<p>

"You got it?" Charlie asked Harry. Harry nodded his wand ready in his hand, which shook with anger. "Good. You, Ron, Ginny, Fleur and I will go there. Bill, Fred and George go do your stuff at the house."

"Aye aye captain." The twins chanted in unison with smart salutes. They followed a sprinting Bill out of the office. As soon as they got out of the ministry they would apparate.

* * *

><p>Brian opened the door to his office and disarmed the security charms. He reached for the lights and switched them on as a female voice shouted.<p>

"Conjunctivitis!"

Immediately his eyes grew swollen and itchy. All he could see were blurs of different sizes approaching him. He began to back away and reach for the door to call for help.

"Immobulus, quietus." Charlie called coldly, freezing Brian and his steps and preventing him from raising his voice. Not that it would matter with silencing charms they'd already placed on the office.

Fleur stalked forward and hissed at him. She circled him like a shark, leaned closer to him and hissed in his ear.

"You have made a very serious mistake, mon ami. No body hurts my family and gets away with it." She stepped back. "Furnuculus!" She screeched; face contorting into an awful, violent snarl. A true testament to her half vela nature.

Brian writhed as large, painful boils broke out along his entire body.

"Desaungo!" Ron roared. Brian's teeth grew rapidly until they were cutting his chin. They continued to grow, but the pain was still not enough to satisfy Ron. He leaped forward and punched him in the face, knocking in to the ground. As a result, Charlie's charm was forcibly and painfully broken, allowing him to move again. He got up and scrambled blindly, right toward Charlie, who picked him up with ease and tossed him across the spacious office, with enough to break the solid wood desk he landed on. Harry quickly levitated him and threw him back across the room, bouncing him off the ceiling into the wall nearest them.

"Reduccio." Luna's soft voice called out, her wand carefully aimed. Ginny and Fleur began to cackle wildly.

"Let's see you fuck around now, man-slut." Ginny crowed.

"With a shrunken cock… not even money would get a woman near that." Fleur snickered.

The men looked at Luna in a mixture of horror and amusement. Ron leaned over and gave her a kiss, then slipped over to Harry.

"Remind me to never piss a witch off again." He stage whispered.

"Amen!" Harry responded. He and Charlie were nodding emphatically. They delivered several more blows to the pathetic man, then snuck out of his office, leaving a note telling him that the next time he got anywhere near Hermione Granger, or hurt her, he'd spend the rest of his miserable life in St. Mudgo's, hideous and wishing for death.

* * *

><p>Soon thereafter, Brian arrived at his house, having been given the remainder of the day off. As he entered the front door a bucket clamored to the floor, covering him in thick, hot pink liquid. With a loud grunt, he kicked the bucket across the room, ignoring the pain that shot through his body in the process, and stalked into the house.<p>

He stepped into the shower, enjoying the hot water as in loosened his muscles and wincing when it hit his many cuts and scrapes. He washed his hair vigorously, and used some beauty potion to clean his face. He spent nearly half an hour in the shower, mourning the loss of his precious dick and trying in vain to regrow it.

Finally, growing sick of his own failed attempts, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his hips. Not that he had anything to cover anymore. He stood in front of the mirror, wiped it clear, and screamed like a little girl. His hair was neon blue; skin died bright hot pink and face distorted like a Picasso.

* * *

><p>Fred, George and Bill watched their work in action. After casting a charm to leave a note, similar to the one delivered to Brian earlier, emblazoned on the ceiling above his bed, they apparated back to Charlie's office.<p>

There the group shared a couple rounds of celebratory butterbeer and exchanged stories about what they'd done to the bugger. The brothers inched away from Luna when they heard about her shrinking spell, but still praised her whole-heartedly. A sailor thought ran through the minds of all of the room's inhabitants.

_ "__**No one**__ messes with our Hermione._"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Hermione struggled to stifle yet another yawn. Altogether, she wasn't fairing much better than Charlie. Her sleep patterns were still unusually disturbed, leaving her to run on nothing but adrenaline, which she was running low on too.

She glanced at the clock and furrowed her brow realizing it was later than she thought. Normally, the twins would have come and dragged her off to dinner by now. As a matter of fact, they usually would have stopped in several times already. She hoped everything was okay. The thump of books startled her from her thoughts.

"Ah… thanks Meredith." She turned, suddenly remembering the young woman was still there. She'd just taken over Flourish and Botts and was in the process of giving it a much needed makeover. Meredith was a squib who was barely 15 years old, loved books just as much as Hermione and was a complete Merlin-send to her overworked boss.

"Sure thing Miss Hermione," Meredith grinned, in a perpetual good mood. She had volunteered to stay late, claiming to not have any other plans. In reality, she had owled her boyfriend earlier in the day to cancel their date that night; she could tell something was bothering her boss and she wanted to say and try to help her until the twins arrived to take over.

As if on cue, she spotted two heads of ginger making their way to the front door. She glanced to Hermione and saw her entranced by a shipment of ancient books they had received earlier that day. Quietly, she slipped away to the door to meet them, not bothering to hide her annoyance.

"Hey Meredith," they greeted her in unison. They stopped and shared a look finally noticing her annoyance.

"Where have you two been?" She hissed sharply. "Hermione's been out of it all week and having you two disappear doesn't help! She's been glancing at the door all day looking for you."

Fred and George grimaced, realizing they should have owled or something. They had gotten so excited about exacting their revenge; they'd forgotten how protective she was of her surrogate family and having them suddenly going missing was bound to sit unwell with her.

"We're sorry Meredith," George muttered.

"We got caught up in something," Fred added.

Meredith shot them an arch look before nodding in acceptance of their explanation. She shot them a look that clearly promised hell to pay should they slip up again.

"I'm going to head home now, okay Miss Hermione?" Meredith turned toward her beloved boss. Behind her back, Fred and George grinned at one another, well aware of the humor of being so intimidated by someone over a decade younger, just under a foot shorter and almost half their weight. But she was loyal as a hound to Hermione, and that's all that mattered to them. They watched silently by the door as Meredith gathered her belongings, said good night to Hermione, and slipped out of the door.

They remained silent, watching Hermione, who now thought she was alone in the shop. She let loose a deep heavy sigh and rubbed her sore neck. It was evident the lack of sleep was taking a serious toll on her. They stalked up to her, determined to help their friend out.

The familiar scent of the cologne was a pleasant warning before they executed their plan. George wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her flush against his chest. Hermione giggled and relaxed a little against him, trusting him enough to not need her in his line of vision. Gently, he slid his hands up her sides and to her shoulders. He began to massage the tension from them; a second pair of hands came to rest on her hips. A light kiss was dropped on her nose on her nose, making her giggle again. Fred took her arms and placed them around his neck; he firmly slid his hands down her sides and wrapped them securely around her, successfully sandwiching her tightly between himself and his brother. They smirked when she hummed in contentment and rested her head on Fred's shoulder. The prided themselves in their ability to induce complete relaxation in the witch with such ease.

"Stressed?" George asked rhetorically. His only response was a muffled groan. He grinned, amused by her cute response.

"Come on sweetie. Let's get you home." Fred spoke softly as he slid an arm beneath her knees and lifted her up and apparted them to Charlie's house. George popped up next to them barely half a second later, and quickly lowered the wards and opened the door, letting them in. Fred walked in, moving smoothly so not to jolt Hermione. He moved into the living room and gently deposited her on the couch. He tucked a pillow behind her head while George carefully removed her shoes

Both men moved nonchalantly. Well aware of the presence of an extremely powerful wizard, watching them. Then again, it was pretty obvious that the wizard wanted his presence known. Hermione's apparent oblivion to the presence showed just how worn out she really was.

They wrapped a throw blanket around her and gave her a light kiss each, all while telling her to close her eyes and relax. They would handle dinner and clean up for the night. They entered the kitchen and leaned against the counter…waiting.

* * *

><p>Reviews make the pen flow faster.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

They didn't have to wait long for the tall, imposing figure to enter the room with inhumanly silent steps. There was a tense pause where silence spread thickly throughout the room. The twins eyed the man in unease.

"You alright Char?" George ventured. Charlie sank into a chair and ran his fingers through his messy hair.

It was obvious Charlie was quickly approaching the end of his rope. Nobody outside of his family, and perhaps Dumbledore, knew how powerful Charlie was. If he were to fully apply himself and put forth a truly sincere effort, he would overpower the entire Oder of the Phoenix, with energy to spare. It was only the amazing self-control that permeated his entire life that kept the aura of his power from overflowing and overpowering everyone. Now, that control was slipping for the first time ever. Realizing they were watching their big brother come undone was unnerving to the twins and scarier than a faceoff with Voldemort himself.

"Why were you carrying Hermione?" Charlie asked.

"She's pretty…worn out…too." Fred explained slowly. George could practically see the gears turning in his twin's head. He shot him a questioning look and was answered with a look that promised an explanation later. "Well, lucky for you two, you've got us!" Fred continued cheerfully.

"…huh?" Charlie shot him a bemused look.

"We are going to take care of everything tonight," George explained.

"So you two can try and relax." Fred added.

"Thanks you guys," Charlie said after a moment of silence. He flashed them a warm, hesitant grin.

Within moments the twins had managed to cast enchantments throughout the kitchen so the makings of a roasted chicken dinner and pudding dessert were set and cooking in just a few minutes. Charms were also cast so all of the washing up was done immediately as well.

In just under a half an hour dinner was ready. Quickly the twins conjured a table in the living room and transported everything in so Hermione wouldn't have to get up. Then, feeling silly, Fred levitated Charlie in to the living rooms and deposited him on the couch amid everyone's laughter. They ate cheerfully, the twins effortlessly distracting all thoughts from fatigue, keeping everyone thoroughly amused.

On a hunch, Fred slowly weaved a series of a series of sleeping enchantments over the roommates, purposefully making them stronger on Hermione. He watched in satisfaction as Hermione began to grow drowsy and slump closer to Charlie. As a gentleman, Charlie naturally slid closer to provide support all the while remaining silent, knowing that she wouldn't want to break up the get together by falling asleep. If any of them said anything, she could try and fight the sleep she needed so desperately. As soon as her eyes slid shut, Fred strengthened the enchantments on Charlie. Finally, both fell asleep, much to the relief of the twins. George quickly levitated the remains of their meal to the kitchen to be cleaned. While the dishes were being done, Fred levitated Charlie and Hermione to be laid flat on the couch, bodies intertwined. He also conjured several pillows to be placed beneath them as well as a soft blanket for warmth.

Satisfied with his job, Fred made his way into the kitchen just in time to see George place the last of the dishes away. As soon as he was finished, Fred grabbed a hold of both of his shoulders tightly and apparated them both away.

* * *

><p>Short, but had some trouble with this. Having a bit of writer's bloke. Reviews make the pen flow faster. :-)<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

George stumbled and fell flat on his back. He growled in annoyance at the sudden trip as he sat up to fix Fred with a glare. Fred just shrugged at him, having had George do the same thing to him too many times to feel apologetic.

"Bloody prat," George grumbled. Fred grinned cheerfully, raised his eyebrows and nodded while looking over his shoulder. Confused, George turned and winced at the sight on Victoire staring at him with wide Bambi eyes, perched in her scowling father's arms. Stuttering a bit, George stumbled to his feet and jumped back next to Fred.

"Couldn't have warned me?" He hissed while elbowing Fred in the side.

"Just the man we want to see!" Fred ignored George, speaking just a tad bit exuberantly.

"Just…sit" bill all but growled. Obediently, they both sat on the floor with their legs folded and silently waited to be addressed. Bill just shook his head and continued on his way upstairs to put Victoire to bed. He could already feel a headache forming.

Ten minutes later, he walked down the stairs and saw, from the corner of his eye, the twins sitting exactly where he'd left time, looking at him patiently. He walked past them and into the kitchen, well aware of their eyes following his every move. He grabbed three and a bottle of firewhisky and walked through the foyer towards the living room.

"Come," he commanded lowly. Fred and George leapt up and followed their oldest brother like a couple of puppies. He poured three glasses and handed two to his brothers. He took his own glass and sat in an armchair. Moving in tandem the twins sat on the couch directly opposite him. Bill sat back comfortably and waited.

"Charlie's not going very well," George began almost immediately. Bill raised him eyebrows in confusion. He knew their brother wasn't sick or hurt because if her was their mother would have been pounding on the door in a panic long before the twins sought him out.

"His control is slipping," Fred spoke gravely, looking Bill dead in the eye. Bill paused mid-sip meeting Fred's gaze. No winder they'd been all but vibrating with energy since they'd arrived. He silently chugged his cup, poured another and chugged that too.

"How bad is it?" He asked, pouring his third glass and the twins' second.

"You can feel it outside the house," George answered. "Who knows how long until he loses it."

"But we may be able to help," Fred added, attracting the stares of his brothers. "Do you remember George, when we first walked in? We could feel Charlie's power, but it didn't get really bad until we walked into the living room.

"Oh yeah… I remember I spiking near the end of the foyer." George looked startled at the realization. Fred nodded and continued to explain.

"And when he finally came into the kitchen, the first thing he did was asked why I was carrying Hermione. You see what I mean?" George nodded profusely while Bill shook his head slowly, staring at them.

"Subtitles?" He requested,

"Hermione is the common link. There might be a connection between his control and her." George supplied. Bill thought it over and nodded slowly.

"Okay, it's a reasonable hypothesis." He murmured. "She did seem to have something to do with it. Everything else that would have affected his control… he's experienced it all… usually to higher degrees."

"Exactly!" Fred exclaimed, pouring his and George's fourth glass and Bill's fifth. "But that's not all. She's also been worse for wear as well. Plus, they both were fine until just recently. So there must be… I don't know… something we're missing."

"Yeah, they both were fine at dinner Saturday." George muttered. Suddenly Bill began choking. The twins looked over as he gulped the rest of his drink and poured another. He drank half of it before meeting their eyes.

"I think I know what happened."

* * *

><p>Please note: The brothers are only drinking so much because they feel stressed and worried about their family<p>

**Reviews make the pen flow faster**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Bill explained what he and Fleur had witnessed that Saturday morning. The twins stared at him throughout the story, a mixture of emotions playing on their faces. They sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking over everything. Finally, they parted way, the twins g=downing some sober-up potion before apparating back to their flat.

Bill walked up the stairs, all around exhausted and concerned. After making sure to thoroughly brush his teeth and rid all scent of firewhisky, he slid into his room. Careful to not wake Fleur, he slid into bed and settled down staring at the ceiling.

"How is he?" Fleur rolled over to rest her head on his shoulder and rest her hand on his chest. Bill looked down, startled to see she was still awake.

"Hanging in there… with a little help, I think they'll both be fine." Bill answered while wrapping his arms around her.

"Good," she answered. She burrowed her head against him and dozed off. He ran his fingers through her hair amazed at his luck. Fleur loved him and his family so much; she'd do anything for them. Minutes later he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Throughout the week the twins had been busy. They had visited all of the Weasley children, even the honorary ones, and explained what they thought was going on. That Wednesday, they all met and came to the conclusion that they would have to help long their friends by gently pushing them together. The only hitch was they would have to be careful to not push too hard or things would blow up in their faces.<p>

* * *

><p>The day after their dinner with the twins, Charlie and Hermione woke up feeling the best they'd felt all week. The difference wasn't lost on them or their family and friends. They couldn't deny how much of an effect the other had on them. But since they were still oblivious to each other's plight, they didn't bring the issue up to each other. Instead, they spent the rest of the week finding excuses to stay up late with one another and usually ended up falling asleep together on the couch in the basement.<p>

The set up worked decently for Hermione, who was almost back to her normal self. However, Charlie was still having trouble. His control was stronger but his emotions were still making things difficult. He found himself looking at Hermione in an entirely different light. More often than not his thoughts were innocent enough, just of a romantic nature, but they were growing more sexual by the day. He just couldn't seem to forget her disbelief that sex could bring as much pleasure as Lavender seemed to display. He couldn't help but feel anger that no one had ever bothered to give her such pleasure; he also couldn't help but wanting nothing more than to give her screaming orgasm after screaming orgasm. And to top it all off, her parents were coming for dinner tomorrow night.

* * *

><p>Hermione had been full of nervous energy all day. Thankfully, she only working half a day, and the other half was going to be devoted to getting ready for her parents' visit. Charlie had been kind enough to take half a day so he could lend a hand.<p>

By four o'clock the entire house had been thoroughly scrubbed and dusted and dinner was cooking. While cooking, they took turns to shower and dress. Hermione had put on a conservative black dress that fell to her knees, covered everything and left plenty to the imagination. Her hair was pulled into a strict, sleek French twist, she wore plain black flats and forgone any jewelry, Following her lead, Charlie wore simple black slacks and loafers and a deep, dark green button-down that made his green eyes pop. He pulled his long hair back into a ponytail at the nap of his neck. He also removed his earrings. But despite his best efforts, he still looked like a rugged alpha male. At first glance, all Hermione could do was gape while her heart skipped more beats than was healthy. She shook herself out of her trance and double checked all of their preparations. The dining room was elegantly set, the wards were down so her parents could fins the house and dinner was ready and being kept warm by charms.

At seven o'clock the doorbell rang making Hermione jump. Her eyes dilated and breathing increased as panic took over. "They're here…and early! Oh Merlin, they're early!" She gasped out speaking rapidly. Charlie grabbed her shoulders and leaned in so their noses were barely an inch apart.

"Deep breaths 'Mione. It's all okay… you can do this. I'm right here with you, okay? Just take a few deep breaths and answered the door." Charlie coached her, his voice low and soothing. Hermione listened, successfully stealing her nerves. Still nervous, she opened the door with Charlie a few paces behind her.

"About time Hermione," her mother said by way of greeting. She and her father walked in, handing their coats to her. Charlie narrowed his eyes in annoyance, both at how they treated Hermione and how Hermione just took it. He watched as Hermione took the coats and placed them on the rack near the door.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Granger," he strode forward with his hand extended. "I'm Charlie Weasley, Hermione's new roommate."

"Oh… Charlie," Mrs. Granger looked him over, not bothering to hide the disapproval in her voice. "Nice to meet you." She extended her hand as though expecting him to kiss it.

"Yes, you'll have to excuse Hermione. Her manners seem to be lacking this evening, or I'm sure she would have properly introduced us." Her father shook his hand roughly, shooting a pointed look at Hermione who averted her eyes, turning pink. Charlie's anger flared again.

* * *

><p>It was nearly eight o'clock and Charlie's patience was beginning to wear thin. They were barely through the first course and the Grangers had spent most of the time shooting thinly veiled insults at their daughter, and even a few at him. However, things finally reached their peak when Charlie stepped out of the room to retrieve the forgotten salt. He could hear Hermione's parents begin to berate her for her new living arrangements - calling her a gold-digger and pathetic for not buying her own place, and a slut because they were sure she was sleeping with him to cover their so call no rent deal. It was then that Charlie's control finally snapped.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sorry I took so long to upload this. I kept getting distracted. Anyway, the next chapter is written and ready to be typed, so the more reviews I get the faster I'll post it! Going back to college tomorrow, wish me luck :) <em>

_**Reviews make the pen flow faster**  
><em>


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Hermione was miserable. First she had this awful week and this weird thing with Charlie. Then she has this anxiety ridden day getting ready for this truly awful night. She loved her parents dearly and always tried hard to please them. That always made their criticism hurt more. As a matter of fact, they were in the middle of telling her off for living at Charlie's house when something in the air changed.

When Charlie's control snapped, it unleashed everything. His power flowed from his body so strong that the air in the house changed, becoming infused with his essence. His emotions were now in control. His power raged angrily to the Grangers, making them crumble to the floor in pain. On the other side of the table, Hermione watched in shock as her parents collapsed. She would have been more alarmed is she wasn't suddenly blanketed with Charlie's presence, warm and protective.

Charlie strode powerfully into the room, his eyes flashing. He grabbed the Grangers by the collars of their shirts and pulled them up so their feet barely made contact with the floor. It was an easy feat for the former dragon wrangler

"How dare you speak to Hermione like that! You should treat your daughter with the love and respect she deserves." Charlie positively roared, his power rolling stronger as he grew angrier. "You're nothing but a couple of ignorant bullies who can't pull their heads out of theirs asses long enough to see what a beautiful, amazing woman your daughter is." Charlie finished, and watched coldly as the Grangers writhed in his hands. Finally, having had enough of them, he threw them, sending them flying toward the wall. Just before impact they disappeared, reappearing at their own house in a crumbled heap in the floor.

Hermione watched, feeling grateful that Charlie stood up for her. Even when they suddenly disappeared she wasn't worried. Somehow she knew that Charlie would never hurt them real bad because she loved them. Her breath caught in her throat when he turned to look at her.

"Are you alright?" His voice was still rough. Hermione nodded, not trusting herself to be able to speak just yet. He leaned against the wall and tried to run his fingers through his hair only to get them stuck, thanks to his ponytail.

Hermione approached slowly realizing, to an extent, that something beyond her comprehension had happened and Charlie was now in a very raw, vulnerable state. Charlie watched her warily as she reached up and gently undid his ponytail. His hands fell to her hips as she ran her fingers through his soft hair.

"Did you really mean what you said?" She asked. Her fingers grasped lightly at the strands; her eyes averted, staring off to the floor by their side.

"Yes," Charlie answered softly. He slid his hands over the small of her back and pulled her close while wrapping his arms around her. "That and so much more. Hermione… Merlin 'Mione… I want you so bad. I want to show you just how much I mean it… and I want to prove to you that truly earth shattering passion does exist, and give you a reason to scream and writhe in pleasure." Charlie spoke quietly and quickly, unable to stop now that the dam had burst.

"Then… do it." Hermione whispered, a shiver running through her body.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Charlie's adrenaline spiked when Hermione whispered to him. One of his hands went up to cup the back of her neck. He moved slowly and gently, determined to not spook her and make her feel as amazing as he thought she was. He brushed his lips over hers making her eyes flutter shut. He then kissed her, marveling in her soft lips. He tightened his grip on the back of her neck and kissed her again, deeper, using his grip for better leverage.

Blood rushed in Hermione's ears from the rush of adrenaline and endorphins Charlie induced. Her hands fluttered to his chest and slid along it, his arms and his neck, enjoying the feel of his muscles. She could feel his enjoyment of her light touches permeate the magic ridden air. Suddenly, he buried his hand in her hair and tugged it to lift her face. His lips crashed against hers urgently. He sucked on her lower lip, running his tongue over it. A moan broke the silence in the room and Hermione was surprised to realize it came from her. Charlie's lips were borderline teasing as he switched back and forth between urgent, possessive kisses and gentle, lingering ones. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, trying to gain control of the kiss. Charlie wrestled with her for a moment before ceding control to her.

Hermione kissed him fully and hungrily while he hugged her close. Her kiss become demanding as he ran a hand down to cup her ass and grind her pelvis to his. There was no doubt what either wanted as Hermione's husky moan flooded the room as his arousal rubbed promisingly against her stomach.

"Hermione," Charlie seemed to whisper, so soft and low that Hermione wasn't sure if she'd just imagined it.

Swiftly, without breaking contact with her lips, Charlie swooped down and picked her up, providing a whole new angle for her to deepen their kiss with. She wrapped her legs around his hips, intertwining them so she could grind against him more fully. With her dress now hiked up to her waist it was agonizing to know there was barely anything separating their bodies.

Not wanting to waste time, Charlie apparated them to his bedroom and pushed Hermione back onto the bed. Hovering over her, he kissed her thoroughly, but pulled back when she tried to pull him in and grabbed at his shirt. Confused, Hermione looked up at him, praying he hadn't changed his mind, and their friendship wasn't ruined.

"Hermione… are you sure you want to do this?" Charlie asked. She opened her mouth to shout that she was pretty damn sure when her cut her off. "Think carefully, because there's no stopping after this. I either get all of you or none. Do you understand?"

Hermione looked at the man in front of her in wonder. He was perhaps one of the most amazing men she'd ever met. There was no doubt she wanted everything he'd let her take… but was she ready to give him everything in return?

* * *

><p><em>Reviews make the pen flow faster <em>


	17. Chapter 17

AN: I heard that some of you had trouble opening the last chapter. Please let me know if you continue to have problems opening any of the chapters so I can report it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

Charlie waited patiently for Hermione's answer. Her face was uncharacteristically devoid of emotions and thoughts. Normally it would have been unnerving, but his control was still shot from being so heavily pushed, so he could feel every bit of her as her essence mixed with his. It was smaller, but still undoubtedly there.

In a way, he was glad she was thinking so carefully. He'd meant it when he said he wanted all or none. There was no way he would be able to handle being bound with her physically know he would never have her mind or soul as well. As far as he was concerned, she could have him, mind, body and soul for new and forever.

* * *

><p>Hermione stared up into Charlie's intense green eyes, lost in thought. There was no doubt what he was asking. Just as there was no doubt she wanted every bit of Charlie she could have, and then some. But… never before had she considered letting someone in to that extreme. Sure her family and Harry, Ron and Ginny had reached the point of knowing her better than herself. Even the twins had, to a certain extent. But that had all been gradual and unconscious. Consciously choosing to allow someone in, to know all of you so intimately, wasn't easy. Especially for someone like Hermione, who preferred learning about others and knowing and understanding them in depth, and keeping her own distance.<p>

She tried to imagine not having Charlie in her life. What would happen if she backed out and told him she couldn't do it. But she couldn't. She couldn't imagine not having him right there next to her. Finally, she understood.

* * *

><p>Hermione's eyes met Charlie's, suddenly bright and with a new found clarity. In them he saw that she finally realized how strongly connected they were. They had been since the beginning. Suddenly their week of hell made since. They'd cracked that door that Friday evening, and trying to force it shut had done nothing but cause them agony. But not anymore.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews make the pen flow faster<em>**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Charlie's heart pounded when he saw the change in Hermione, knowing instantly what her answer was. He watched as Hermione sat up right on the bed, and saw the resolution settle in her eyes. Unable to restrain himself anymore, he stepped up to her, placed his hands on either side of her and leaned down to slowly and gently kissed her. Slowly and deliberately, he loosened her hair and let it cascade down. He ran his fingers through it, loving its cool, silky feel. Hermione was quick to return the favor, and used her grip on his shaggy locks to pull him deep into the kiss.

Yet again, Charlie pulled back. But this time he didn't speak. Instead he began to slowly unbutton his shirt. Hermione remained transfixed as his toned chest and amazingly defined abs slowly came into view. She licked her lips as he finally slid his shirt off his broad shoulders. Next went his shoes and socks, quickly kicked off and to the side. Finally, Charlie began to undo his pants. It seemed as though time slowed. Charlie shot Hermione a quick, scorching look before tugging down his slacks and boxers at once. Hermione's eyes grew wide at the sight of his thick, long member.

She reached out to grasp it, but was thwarted by Charlie's hand grabbing hers. He held her hand and lightly kissed the inside of her wrist. He took in her confused look and kissed her nose affectionately.

"Not this time love. Tonight I'm going to make you feel so good, you'll never doubt that earth shattering pleasure and passion exist again," Charlie informed her. A chill ran down her spine at the husky promise.

Charlie leaned Hermione back and rested his weight on his elbows over her. Hermione relaxed, enjoying his solid weight on her chest and between her legs. It was comfortably intimate, adding to the atmosphere of the moment. He trailed his nose over her shoulder and against the side of her neck. His lips brushed over her fevered skin, feather soft. His gentle, subtle ministrations made her body hum in anticipation. Finally, his lips found hers. Hermione pulled at him, desperate to deepen the kiss in an attempt to get some sort of relief. Charlie didn't respond to her desperation, continuing his slow pace as he grinned knowingly against her lips.

Slowly, his hand ghosted up the side of her leg as he dragged his tongue over her lips, committing the subtle taste to memory. He nipped her lips lightly and slid his tongue between them, groaning in pleasure as she rolled her hips beneath him, responding enthusiastically to his kiss.

Hermione wasn't sure how, but one moment she was lost in Charlie's kiss and the next she was whining in disappointment as he pulled back to slide her dress up and over her head. Her bra quickly followed. Charlie's lips quickly returned to her's as his one hand intertwined with hers and the other slid over her ribs and lightly massaged her breast, lightly teasing around the nipple. He teased both breasts, his eyes dark as he watched Hermione's nipples strain for attention. Impatiently, Hermione reached her free hand down to tug her nipple in hopes to alleviate the need burning in her body. But Charlie intercepted her and quickly pressed her two hands together and pinned them down.

"Patience 'Mione," Charlie growled in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews make the pen flow faster<strong>_

_****_Please not that I have not been recieving emails telling me about any alerts to know any facorites, reviews or private messages sent. I will try and check my account frequently. However, if you'd like to contact me directly, for any reason at all, please email me at .com.

Thank You! :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Charlie chuckled, sending another round of shivers through Hermione's body. His eyes were dark, and pupils dilated in lust. His cock was throbbing, but he forced himself to disregard it, determined that Hermione would go through much more than just the lusty need she was feeling now.

He nuzzled beneath her ear, and slowly exhaled. His warm breath washed over the already extremely sensitive skin along the side of his neck. He watched as her eyes fluttered shut and she tilted her head back in a natural response to the slightest of ministrations. He simply couldn't believe how wonderfully responsive she was. How responsive she allowed her body to be to him. It truly was a sign of how far she's chosen to let him in. And there was no doubt that this was just the tip of the iceberg.

He dragged his lips over her neck, placing kiss after kiss along its length. A low hum of approval rumbled in her throat. Slowly he tasted her skin, then suddenly nipped it, sucking on it as he ran his tongue roughly over it, taking in the taste of her sweet skin mixed with the saltiness of her sweat. Hermione's back arched as a gasp followed by a low, drawn out moan tore through her throat. Charlie answered with his own hum of approval at the sound of her hum and the feel of her breasts pressed against his chest. He continued to tease her neck, alternating between feather light touches and kisses and scorching hot ones. Within minutes, which felt like a good deal longer, Hermione's neck and collar bone were covered in love bites of various sized and depths, her lips were pleasantly bruised and swollen, and her pussy was dripping wet and throbbing.

Quickly, not giving her body time to come down from its not-so-mini-high, he caught her nipple in his mouth, clamping his teeth lightly around it while sucking hard and flicking the tip of his tongue over it. At the same time, he rolled her other nipple between his pointer finger and thumb while simultaneously tugging on it.

"Oh God Charlie… ohh… oh God ohhhhhh Charlie… Charlie!" Hermione's back arched hard, lifting her entire torso to press close to Charlie. Her hips bucked as Charlie quickly switched sides, further amplifying the orgasm that was rocketing through her body. Finally taking mercy on her, Charlie eased his ministrations, slowly bringing her back down to earth.

"Breath 'Mione," Charlie murmured. She gasped in air, panting to regain her breath. "God, I can't get enough of you." He groaned, kissing her lips yet again.

"I hope you never do," Hermione's voice was breathless. She blushed when he looked at her and teasingly quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Why Miss Granger, is that a blush dusting your lovely cheeks so appealingly?" Charlie teased, laying it on thick.

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes and pushed his shoulder. Charlie laughed and leaned down, resting his forehead and nose against hers.

"Good… you not retreating back into that beautiful mind of yours on me." Charlie murmured, staring straight into her eyes. Hermione blushed, but forced herself to hold his gaze. Charlie's eyes darkened as they searched her. Yet again he was struck by how hard she was trying to let him in as completely as he'd let her in a long time ago. He kissed he lips chastely, and smiled against them.

"I hope you've caught your breath, because I don't think I can wait any longer. That first one was just a warm up. I'm gonna make you cum again… and again… and again… harder… and harder…" Charlie trailed off, kissing Hermione intermitted as his voice grew deeper and huskier.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews make the pen flow faster<strong>_

_****_Ps. I finally figured out how to have emails sent to me whenever I get reviews, alert subscriptions, favorites ect. YAY!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Hermione's body temperature ratcheted, and her pussy seemed to throb double time to her heartbeat. Charlie pressed his lips to her forehead, then nose, then lips, then chin. He continued his way down her body, only veering from his path to tease her nipples. His eyes were trained on her face, watching how relaxed she was and the subtle signs of pleasure that played there. He slowly placed solid kisses down her surprisingly toned stomach. He watched her as she tensed when he touched her stomach.

"Charlie…" her voice wavered slightly. Charlie looked her on the eyes, easily picking up on the insecurity there.

"Hermione," Charlie murmured. He nuzzled her stomach lightly. "You have no idea just how amazing you are. Smart, kind, beautiful and just… perfect." Charlie rested his forehead against her stomach and cupped her hips. He lifted his head just enough to meet her dubious look.

Hermione stared at Charlie, seriously doubting his gently delivered compliment. But in his eyes all she saw was sincerity and passion. She reached down and stroked the side of his face, trying to convey her feelings. Never before had someone paid her such a sincere, honest compliment. Charlie grabbed her hand and kissed it, understanding her feelings and hating the doubt that he'd seen there, wanting to banish it all together. Still holding her hand, he moved them out of the way, tucking them beneath her. He dipped his tongue in her belly-button, laughing when she gasped and jumped in surprise. He grinned as he slid his lips over her soft skin to nip at her hips playfully.

Teasingly, he trailed his nose over her covered mound, inhaling the scent of her arousal. Her hips lifted ever so slightly by their own accord. Charlie sat up in his knees, gripped her panties and began to slowly slide them down and tossed them off the side of the bed. Slowly, he kissed his way up her legs, nibbling on them every so often. Finally, he reached the apex of her legs and cast her a playful look. Lightly, he stroked the lips of her pussy. Hermione sighed softly; her eyes fluttered shut. He parted her lips with his thumbs and allowed his warm breath to wash over her already throbbing clit. Every trained on her face, Charlie dragged the length of his tongue solidly over the sensitive nub. Hermione's reaction was immediate and strong. Her back arched clear off the bed. He did it again and her hips bucked, urging him on. Smirking at how easily he could play her body, Charlie slide his hands beneath her thighs and around them so he could hold her hips down while still parting her lips so he had full access to her clit. Her reaction and the taste of her were absolutely addictive. Slowly, he teased her, slowly bringing her body higher and higher.

She began to pant softly as another orgasm began to approach. Just as she was reaching the point of no return, Charlie stopped. She cried out in disappointment and frustration. Btu she wasn't given any time to mourn the potential loss. Within seconds, Charlie was teasing her nipples just like before, only this time he was sliding his middle and ring fingers deep inside her at the same time. He hissed when her pussy clamped down tight around his fingers. His fingers found a spot deep inside her she didn't even know existed and stroked his fingers over it, making her see stars. All at once, his fingers picked up and insanely fast pace while his thumb flicked quickly and repeatedly over her clit and he redoubled his ministrations on her nipples. Immediately, a powerful orgasm overcame her, leaving her seeing her stars with the sound of blood rushing in her ears. Charlie continued, watching her climax in satisfaction, her juices running over his fingers.

When her climax finally subsided, he removed his hand, licking up the all too good juices, and moved his body to hover over hers.

"Ready?" He asked.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

A shiver of anticipation ran down Hermione's spine. Not trusting her voice, she simply nodded, meeting his hungry gaze steadily. Charlie kissed her and cast a silent contraceptive charm. Hermione arched, keening as a steady, vibrating, strumming sensation hit her clit. Charlie propped himself on an elbow and massaged her chest as he deepened the kiss. Hermione's eyes widened in confusion when the sensation on her clit increased with a throbbing intensity despite his already occupied hands. Charlie smiled into the kiss, teasing her nipples lightly.

"You like it?" He asked rhetorically as he trailed kisses along her jaw and left mark after mark on her neck.

"Mmmhmmm," Hermione answered in a half whine, half purr. Her hips began to gyrate in time with the throbbing. Charlie chuckled low his lips barely touching her ear.

"I thought you might," he murmured almost conversationally, making the sensation change intensity, pattern and even feeling at random, emphasizing the control he had over the surprisingly complex charm.

"Nngh…ah…ah," Hermione moaned and panted in growing need. "Please Charlie…oh God please!" She begged.

"Please what Hermione?" Charlie demanded, tweaking her nipple, making her cry out.

"Gyahh. You! I want you Charlie. Only you. Always you. With me, near me, in me. Please… in me." Hermione's speech was broken by pants and mews of pleasure. Her voice was so hoarse and husky it was nearly impossible to understand. But Charlie understood her completely. Whether he realized it or not, he'd been waiting to it all week.

"You have me," he promised. He grasped his cock and ran its head along her soaking slit teasingly, allowing his precum to mix with her flowing juices.

"Charlie," Hermione gazed up at him pleadingly. Charlie grabbed her hand and moved it between their bodies.

"Do it," his voice hoarse in her ear. She reached down and wrapped her hand around his pulsing member and fumbled a bit before lining the head up to her pussy just right. She had barely slide the mushrooms head between her lips when Charlie's charm suddenly intensified borderline harshly and he slammed his hips forward, burying himself balls deep inside her, his head bumping her cervix. The mix of pain and pleasure sent Hermione into an intense orgasm.

"Shit 'Mione. Holy fuck," Charlie growled below her screams. "So fucking tight." He gritted his teeth, struggling to control himself as her impossibly tight pussy seemed to grow more and more tight as the walls quivered, trying their hardest to milk his cock. Taking several deep breaths he steadied himself and began to piston himself in and out of Hermione, redoubling her orgasm. He groaned at the excruciating pleasure. Hermione's nails clawed down his back making him gasp.

Hermione's orgasm had finally subsided to shock of pleasure that coursed through her body. The pleasure was so intense, it was painful. She never wanted it to end. Knowing he wouldn't last much longer, Charlie spread her legs further apart, giving himself even deeper access. Hermione's eyes rolled back, a mask of pleasure on her face her lips parted in a silent scream as Charlie began to piston his cock impossibly faster ad harder into her now dripping pussy. Each thrust was so deep he would bump her cervix further adding to the painful pleasure. Three charms joined the one on her clit- two for her heavily sensitized nipples and one for a spot deep inside her. Suddenly his head popped into her cervix as they both fell, crashing into an orgasm. Hermione clung to the edges of consciousness as the powerful waves of pleasure washed over her, intensified by the strange pleasure of feeling Charlie's hot cum spurting deep inside her womb. It was so thick and there was so much she could feel it bouncing back and dripping out of her pussy before he even finished cuming.

When he did finish he rolled to his side, dragging her with him, and held her tight against his chest as he kissed her nose. Hermione gave a deep satisfied sigh and cuddled closer. Within minutes they fell asleep sated and at peace.


	22. Chapter 22

****I just want to apologize ahead of time for any undue delays in updates, or if my writing is not up to par. I just found out I have whooping cough, and have had it for a few weeks. That mixed with finals this past week, followed by moving six hours back home for the summer has left me feeling less than great. I wanted to put a chapter up for you guys though and try and keep things moving, so here it is. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

Charlie stared at his bedroom ceiling, his hand tucked comfortably beneath his head. His eyes darted down to focus on the witch curled against his chest, repeating the process he'd fallen into in the past few hours. Her bare curves were pressed enticingly against him. He ran his slightly calloused hand along her shoulder and upper arm affectionately, content to have the woman he'd undoubtedly, and quite unwittingly, fallen in love with. He shook his head and smiled at himself. All if the signs had been there, he was just too stupid to realize it before things got a little… out of hand.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_ Charlie, barely even 13 yet, sat across from Darin MacDowell, his mother's great uncle. He had the classic red hair that ran rampant on both sides of the family, and a thick Scotch brogue and ancient Scottish mannerisms unique to him. They were both quiet, studying the wizarding chess game they were deeply involved in. Charlie carefully move his piece, barely blinking when it thoroughly annihilated his distant relative's piece. Darin nodded in approval of Charlie's clever move. _

_ The rest of the family didn't understand their unusual friendship. Darin was usually difficult to get along with. He was surly, crotchety and sometimes short tempered. But then again, none of them shared the same overwhelming magical power these two did. Their friendship was one of understanding. Both had magic off the charts. Charlie was almost as powerful as Darin, and he still had a lot of growing to do. Furthermore, both worked their asses off to mask and control his magic. MacDowell did it out of habit; it was an old necessity as an old ghost spy Auror. Charlie did it out of… personal preference of lifestyle. _

_ "You've gotten good," MacDowell murmured, referring both to the game and Charlie's control. Both of which he'd been helping the second eldest Weasley with for the past few years. Charlie nodded warmed by his distant relative's rarely given praise. "But you've still got a long way to go. Your magic is still growing. It's important your control grows with it… faster than it."_

_ "Yes sir," Charlie murmured, already very familiar with the lecture. Their game continued steadily as they spoke. "And used to having it torn from you." MacDowell added, catching Charlie's full attention. _

_ "Sir?" Charlie looked at his great-great uncle questioningly. _

_ "You're old enough now… one day Charlie, your control just may be torn away from you/ It may happen suddenly… or it may sneak up on you, a little at a time." There was a pause as they continued their game. _

_ "How could someone steal it… we've been over every possible way to control or breech another's mind or freedom. I've gotten good… and I'll get better with practice." Charlie countered. _

_ "The opponent won't be external Charlie… it'll be you. One day, I'm sure, you'll fall in love. Not just cutesy puppy love either." MacDowell growled in borderline contempt. "I mean true, jump up and bite you in the ass, soul shaking love. That my boy will steal every fiber of your entire being. If you don't learn to recognize the signs of it, the effects could be extremely unpredictable. _

_ "What makes you so sure that'll ever happen?" Charlie demanded in true teen fashion. _

_ "Trust me lad, it will." MacDowell cast a glance to his wife of over 60 years in the garden. "It happened to me." Charlie looked over at his great-great aunt as though he'd never seen her before. "Checkmate." MacDowell sat back and gulped down the rest of his firewhiskey, regarding the shocked boy in front of him affectionately._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews make the pen flow faster<em>**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Charlie smiled remembering his great-great uncle. They never did come to a consensus about the cause of the strange phenomena they both were so susceptible to. His heart stings tugged a painfully, wishing the elder man were still alive today. He and Hermione would like each other. He glanced down at the woman yet again, and was surprised to see a pair of warm brown eyes gazing back at him.

"Welcome back," she teased. Her voice was pleasantly husky as an after result of their night activities.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" he asked his voice equally husky and an amazingly pleasant blend of the English and Romanian accents, stronger than ever.

"Sore," she half groaned, half sighed. A content smile stretched along her lips. Charlie chuckled but quickly grew contemplatively quiet as she stretched against him. Hermione glanced up at him questioningly at his sudden silence, and was greeted by a pair of darkening green eyes and a pair of _very_ talented lips.

* * *

><p>Later that night, while curled up on the couch eating the stew Charlie had whipped together, they finally had time to relax and simply talk.<p>

"What were you so deep in thought about earlier?" Hermione asked near the end of the meal, resting her head on his shoulder.

"My great-great uncle Darin MacDowell." Charlie answered after a short, thoughtful pause, cleverly hidden by an overly large bit of food.

"MacDowell… the Auror spy who fought through both of Voldemort's risings? I thought he was just a legend." Hermione sat upright and rested her knees on his thighs, her torso facing him. He smiled at her innate curiosity and rested his hand on her legs.

"Not a legend, but legendary… perhaps," Charlie grinned, repeating the man in question's own words verbatim. Hermione smiled lightly, easily seeing Charlie's affection for the man of legends reflected in his eyes.

"Were you close?" she prompted lightly. Charlie nodded thoughtfully, and gave Hermione a considering stare.

"Two peas in a pod… one and the same," he murmured. He paused to steal his nerves, Hermione's confused yet curious look was not lost on him. Knowing he couldn't hide of lie to her, he took a deep breath and began to tell her his story, from the beginning, praying she wouldn't up and leave him every second of the way.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews make the pen flow faster<em>**


	24. Chapter 24

****Happy Mother's Day everyone! I want to dedicate this to my own mother whose been such a solid figure in my life - I could never begin to thank her enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Two weeks later Charlie and Hermione sat on a blanket in the lush green grass. A breeze pleasantly blew, lightly rustling the leaves in the trees. They both luxuriated in the sun cheerfully. Charlie animated relayed first hand stories about his great-great uncle and aunt as they sat facing the couple's modest headstones. They were both quiet for a moment, not realizing that they both were deeply considering the dates on the tomb stones. Darin was a few years older than his wife. But the neither paid much attention to that. Both were transfixed on the second date on each of the stones... Mr. MacDowell's not even a month after the Mrs. Hermione was hit by the bitter sweetness of the legendary Darin MacDowell giving in to the afterlife so soon after his wife. She sighed and buried her head in Charlie's shoulder.

They would love you," Charlie whispered, kissing her forehead chastely. Hermione snuggled closer, intertwining their hands, silently expressing how much she hoped they would. Lightly, with intense happiness, Charlie played with the gorgeous ring on her left hand. The same one MacDowell had given his one true, bite you in the ass, soul shaking love when they weren't much younger than themselves.

"Come one love mum's expecting us." Charlie stood, and held out a hand to help her up. She groaned low and shot him a pleading look. "Come on." He urged with a laugh. Whining softly, she let him pull her to her feet.

"Ever since last week she's been staring from me to you to my hand over and over crying." Hermione grumbled emptily as she helped fold their blanket. Charlie just grinned, knowing Hermione was secretly as thrilled as his mother that she'd soon join the family as an official Weasley.

"Just wait until after the honeymoon. She'll have baby fever." Charlie teased, outright laughing at the horrified look on her face. Lightly, he kissed her as they finished folding the blanket.

"I love you, Miss Hermione Granger," He whispered against her lips.

"And I love you, Mr. Charles Weasley," she responded, smiling into his kiss as he eagerly deepened it.

* * *

><p>I can't believe its over... Thank you all so much for your support and reading through to the end! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! If any of you had any ideas you'd like to see (challenges, requests, ect) I'd love to hear them!<p>

**_Reviews make the pen flow faster_**


End file.
